Macross Rikku: Live and Reloaded
by Shanks McCoy
Summary: What happens when yuna somehow uses the final summoning herself and somehow becomes sin. Or when Rikku is the new chosen master of the keyblade and must open the door to the darkness, save her friends, destroy Sin and save yuna.
1. Prologue Fate or destiny

Rikku-Live and Reloaded Chapter One- Prologue (No I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or its predecessor,or international and whatever.Square enix does! Just enjoy the story, lay back and relax. May include flashbacks. I never did beat FFX-2 cause vegnagun beat me, I have a feelin' that Tidus is still in the Farplane) 

Fate. That was what Rikku had. It was once her cousins' duty as a summoner to accept her fate. To die giving humanity new hope from drowning in their own sorrow. The hope that their just may be a way to defeat Sin and living peacefully out of the shadows. She remembers crouching in fear of even his evil tentacle spawn. She hoped with all her heart that she would never feel that same way again, when she realized Yuna was going to die by the honorary final summoning. Yeah, some honor that was. But that time of fear seemed to be over two years ago and she no longer hid from Sin, fore he was gone forever. Or so it seemed. Destiny. It was something Rikku never believed in, until ten days ago her life again turned into chaos. Three months after her escapade with Yuna and Paine and saying her final goodbyes to Tidus, Rikku spent most of her time playing the popular game of Luca (Sphere break) when she heard the news that he had returned. (Flashback) Rikku sat tired on the edge of a bench, famished from playing sphere break with its champion- Shinra. She was thinking about her cousin Yuna. After seeing Tidus go back into the Farplane she abandoned the role of being a sphere hunter. She wasn't living on besaid no more that's for sure. It seemed she disappeared from Spira. 

"Oh, Yunie", she groaned as she leaned back into the bench and slouched. Sphere break seemed to keep her busy these days. And Paine spoke less and less each day. She seemed to be lovesick over Baralai, or so Rikku thought. Shinra tinkered in the engine room now for more space for his new inventions. Brother and Calli seemed to be hitting it off, staying days at a time in the calm lands with Clasko on his Chocobo ranch. Everyone else she knew seemed to be drifting apart, even Wakka and Lulu.

"What to do now", she said. She gazed into the sky. The sky over Luca was blue, the seagulls were flying gracefully over her. The horns sounded over and over as more began to arrive. As she slouched, she closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when the peaceful sounds of Luca began to grow…scary!

The horns began to blow even more on the ships, the familiar screams of people filled her head. She swore to herself that she would never hear those cries again. Then that one name she didn't want to hear."SIN"! Was it a dream. A nightmare. She opened her eyes and examined the area. Smoke filled the sky and dark clouds canceled the suns' rays. People were frantically running to the harbor, running and trampling people as they went. "Sin", said the men and woman, children in their mother and fathers arms. She looked out at sea as the horrific sight filled her eyes. Her eyes widened andas she stood at the familiar behemoth. There it was, Sin. The scaly monster was advancing slowly on Luca, the denizens of Luca were planning to go off the floating city. Rikku was filled with rage mourn as she wished frantically her friends were here. She told them all they would be in Luca, so where were they. "All right everyone calmly exit the city", she said as she dodged the people as if she were pac man.

Yeah right! This was sin, who in their right mind wouldn't run from Sin. A monster who destroyed thousands of years civilization because of an unending war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Worried for her own health Rikku dodged more people and checked back at see. Airships were coming to Luca to let the denizens board them. No sign for that familiar trademark voice of her brother and the red airship Celsius. She thought Yuna destroyed Sin.Along with Tidus, Auron, Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu, and herself included.

Why was he back. Or rather it back. They didn't use the final summoning. Rikku made her way into the now desolate town to seek shelter. Yeah, like that'll help, Sin could crush her in an instant. But not realizing this fact she hid into the nearby coffee shop. The door was closed, oh hell. Great! She was in for it. The building faraway from her blew up into debris and fell to the ground. It fell as if it were a temporary earthquake. Sin must've shot it's beam at it, something it did two years and three months ago at operation mi'hen. Destroying her fellow al bhed and leaving most of the ones loyal to Yevon. "Oh God", she said, her heart beating like hell in her rib cage. "This is worse than when I was scared of lightning!

"Rikku", came a long drawling voice. Rikku shivered then turned around. It was the grim reaper. Or so it seemed. The long black hooded cloak, the hood covering his face into shadow. The long scythe in hand and skeloton hand. Yup, it was Death. It seemed she was gonna die a voluptuous vixen virgin with no boyfriend. Fate or destiny seemed like a pair of gay dudes messing with her. They were synonyms and meant the same, so they must've sent death to do their job.

"I'm not Death Rikku", assured him, or whatever he was. "Right, and I'm a virgin", she said trying to sound sarcastic. "I know", said the person. "This is your story Rikku. Will you choose darkness or light, good or evil. Whatever it may be it must be the right choice for you." Rikku felt like drop kicking the man. Darkness, good? What was he blabbing about. What role did she seemed to play now besides a thief. "What…do you mean", she asked nervously. She began to edge away from him. "The heartless are coming, will you let them steal your heart like a cheap thief". Rikku felt a stab of annoyance. "I'll just steal it back, I am a thief after all". The man just laughed manically in her face. "Whatever you do, don't turn around." Disobeying she did. Standing miles away from her but too close for comfort was Sin. When did it get here, was the man luring her. This was becoming more disturbing.

"Holy shit", said Rikku. This was some fucked up shit. "Rikku", boomed a familiar voice. Above her was the airship Celsius. Leaning down on a latter rope with her hand outstretched was Paine. "Grab my hand."Suddenly, the man cloaked in mystery disappeared. Rikku happily cried crystal tears and grabbed Paine's hand as the Celsius began to rise up and move faster away from the legendary behemoth. Sin became an ant dot as theyleft Luca. "Where's Yuna", she asked anxiously to see her cousin. "She's a bit ill but shes okay. She's not on the Celsius. You won't believe where she was at all this time". "SO! Where was she at!" Paine grew kaiya as the climbed to the deck of the airship. "Where was she at", repeated Rikku impatiently. "Rikku…she was at… the Farplane…Maelstrom City.


	2. Chapter 2 destiny

(DISCLAIMER:I Don't own ffx-2 or X chracters even though I would like that TO HAPPEN, SORRY IF I TOOK TO LONG BUT school was cuttin' in. THAT BET IS STILL ON TO ALL YOU RIKKU FANS)

Chapter two- destiny

For a moment Rikku stared at Paine in deep regression towards these words. Her lip quivered for a moment. "What's Maelstrom city", she asked. "The city of the dead… where the spirits unable to pass over reside. It's unknown why Yuna went there…but what we saw on the spheres recovered from the Macalania ruins says otherwise. Just follow me… and keep quiet.

And so Rikku did…she followed her friend Paine off the deck, down the elevator, and then to the Bridge where Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, Cid, and someone in a black cloak. Whoever was in it had their hood over their head. Rikku's face brightened

At the appearance of Gippal and smiled and waved. But he advoided her eyes and seemed seriously concerned. Every ones faces were full of concern. Brother appeared from behind them accompanied by Shinra and Buddy. "Shinra…" Brother began"Play the Spheres…" Shinra nodded, went up to the desk and played the spheres. Every ones eyes were on the screen and images began to progress. IT was Yuna. She was in the Farplane Glen near the edge…Staring at the distance. Her mouth moved, slowly but inaudible. "Yunie", whispered Rikku. She noticed Yuna was in her songtress dress sphere.

And then something Remarkable happened. Or rather disgusting. Her head began to turn pulse gray and enlarge with the rest of her body… Larger and larger until it grew into the monstrosity she swore she would never fight again. Yuna had become SIN…somehow and someway. The farplane Glen…it's flowers began to wilt and decay. The mountains grew dark and so did the water, turning a jet black. The starry midnight mixed with dawn strewn skies became a navy blue. Then the transmission ended. A new sphere came on. This time it took place at Guado Salem. Surprisingly standing near the entrance as if just coming was Shuyin and Tidus.

"It has happened", said Shuyin sadly. " Yeah but it's not the end. I thought three years ago we destroyed Sin". "Apparently you did! But you didn't kill the one controlling everything. He was still deep in Bevelle, deeper than vegnaguns resting place. And not Yu Yevon", he said as Tidus began to open his mouth. "There is a way y'know, to defeat him forever. Theres a tale of a keyblade to the light, it can cut asunder even the mighty Sin. But theres no telling who it will choose, so we have to look quit. The Grand Maester of the Farplane is granting us one wish to be alive and find him/or her." Tidus nodded and the transmission ended. Rikku fell to her knees as silent tears fell down her face


	3. Chapter 3 escape

Chapter three- Breaking Point

(These are my characters)

Shawn leaned over to Matthew and whispered the bad news to Matthew. "I've heard it from our informant, it seems your friend Yuna is dead Matt. Your other sister has gone missing, and the funeral is being held this Thursday. We need to leave immediately. "At this thought Matthew collected his tray of gruel, in which he gave it a glance of disgust. He sank on the benched table (In which it was uninhabited by inmates) and held his head. Yuna, guessing had became sin.…she had died. Just a month ago he had seen her face, she was with her new boyfriend. Now she's dead. Matthew's heart began to beat uncontrollably in his rib cage. It could have gotten worse he thought. But really he knew it wasn't. "His best friends Eric and Shawn sat on both sides of him, apparently waiting for instructions when and how to break out of their prison.

"There are two guards at the entrance leading to the cell hall, five talking excessively at the rear door leading to the gym outside. They're all armed with night sticks and guns, the federal bureau of investigations are waiting on standby, and we need to take them out quickly before they're able to fire." He saw from the corner of his eyes Shawn and Eric smile mischievously at each other. "We'll handle the guards, you'll take care of the bureau alright", said Shawn smirking at him. Why did he have to take care of the hard stuff, the bureau had life threatening weapons. "Okay", he agreed regretfully. Picking up a plastic fork the both of them took off at the guards. Patiently waiting, he sipped his gruel slowly to taste its disgustingness. They came back to the table with nine millimeters in their hands, about four, enough for all of them.

Taking two into his hands Matthew grabbed the guns and patiently waited. The inmates stared at him, cautiously waiting for the police, and he knew they were scared to even help him. Moments later the alarm sounded and coming in with their shields was the police, ready to retaliate. Matthew ran towards them, snapping one mans neck. They were shocked, caught off guard he shot four of them, then the remaining. There was a loud bang in which the cook serving the gruel had fired a sawed off shotgun. The bullets narrowly missed him by an inch, but reacting fast he shot the cook too. "Was that necessary", asked Shawn placidly. "I have a funeral to go to", replied Matthew. "Hey Matt, c'mon", said Eric running ahead into the cell hall. Running as fast as they could they exit the lunchroom and cell hall into the courtyard. Making their way through the guards five by fours they shot everyone, shot the locks off the gate for at least five minutes and went to the highroad. "That was hard", said Eric grinning broadly. "Stop cheesing Eric we need to get to Philadelphia, come up with a plan quick", protested Shawn. Matthew remembered how they got in jail in the first place. It was murder the cops said he committed, but he thought otherwise. He didn't do it, and Eric and Shawn were in it only because guilty by association, the jury thought them guilty too!

The first stop they would have to make would be to Shawn's sister house, Kaiya…who lived closeby. Hopefully she could provide them with clothes.


	4. Chapter 4 Oblivion

Retirement sucks when you have so many games to play. Granted that I've come back with a seasonal worth of chapters for my _adoring_(if any at all) fans. WIth more action, with more love, with more fighting as you have never seen(or rather read) and its about time we got right down to it. I don't own any of the proceeded title so enjoy-(.)

Chapter Four- Oblivion: Twisted other Side

"yunie", called Rikku to her cousin as she was standing alone on a platform above the city Sin had swallowed, Zanarkand. The same place where Jecht once stood. They had already in 45 minutes tops taken out Sin's fins and attacked it's head and made their way to the private sanctuary. She'd had gotten lost with the others so she had found herself to be alone with Yuna and Lenne. Yuna turned around from standing on the edge and looked at them with a solemn look. She wore her songtress clothes, just as lenne was wearing them too. "Rikku? Lenne! You actually came" she said, walking towards them slowly.

"Why...why didja become Sin Yuna. Why...#$&ing tell me why", cried Rikku throwing the keyblade at Yuna. Yuna caught it and examined it, a smile showing on her face. This couldn't have been Yuna. She had a prescence that was not normal, ill-demeaning from the Yuna that she knew. Yuna was shy and timid, but was like her fun-loving and caring. Now she was malevolent and hard to recognize. "Why did I become Sin? She told me that I had to, or she would kill you all. But now that your here I see my efforts to save you were in vain", said Yuna. She threw the Keyblade back at Rikku who let it drop to her feet instead of catching it. "You see Rikku...Lenne, Sin was created by our own Sins, caused by the rift shifted between Malevolence of the war between two Cities. BUT... who created SIN, and who recreates him. Yu Yevon, recreated him everytime he was Destroy-" "We know all of this already Yuna", said Lenne furiously. You've destroyed a city, we want to know why, and why is Sin back after we've disowned the tradition of the final summoning and its summoners." "I'm Sin because SHE made me". "Who made you?" But She smiled, it wasn't a joyous smile like the one she once shared with Tidus, or a smile she shared with her and Paine. It was a smile of evil, one she couldn't bare to look at or to see on Yuna's kind face. "ME. NEMESIS". Yuna's hair began to grow suddenly, wild and to length of Lennes', but it turned black, her eyes no longer blue and green, but A piercing blood red. The Pupil Yellow, her clothes changed into a trenchcoat with no sleeves, a black blly shirt, with lon black pants that were held at waist length by three belts, with a gauntlet on her right arm, and a KEyBLADE in the other. It was black, it was like hers.

"i'm Nemesis", she said. Yunas voice wasn't there, but that of a different womans now, like a darker voice of Lennes'. "I made Yuna do this, I'm her heartless. Her Darker other half. You see, Long ago before any of you were created, before even Sin, people still fought over pivotal things. I showed them the error of their ways, but they refused to listen. They reconciled me, locked me in a dungeon because I seemed to threaten their way of life. But Then I found a power more greater than any could have imagined. I became, Nemesis- Goddess of Revenge. I destroyed their city, and almost destroyed their world, but the darkness swallowed me. My oppurtunity arose next when they were at war with each other, Bevelle and Zanarkand. I created Sin, to punish them for what hey did to me, and even that was foiled. I had to plan, only seeing darkness for centuries will do that to you. And so I was reincarnated into this girls body, Yuna, one who was pure of heart, free of Malevolence. She is my other half. I'm her alpha, where it began, shes the omega, where it ends. Her the light and me the darkness. The beginning and the end."

"But why do you have a keyblad?" asked Rikku pointing at the one that was on her feet. "Thats for me to know, and you will never find out". Nemesis disappeared before her eyes with a wave of her keyblade. Rikku stepped hard on the handle of the keyblade to make it flip into the air into her hands and swing it behind the attcak she foresaw coming. Nemesis had swung her keyblade to her back but she quickly turned around and blocked it, sparks flying in all directions. "So you do know how to use the keyblade Rikku. I must say I'm impressed. But guess what, I'm better!" Nemesis pushed her back and summoned a big ball of light. Her Keyblade spinning in her hand rapidly like a disk and a large ball of yellow light above it. "Time to face oblivion- Marl Bomb." "Rikku do something", said Lenne but it was already to late. Rikku was unable to do anything as the bomb was already coming her way. This was it, this was just how she would die. " Not in this life kiddo", came a voice. Two swords were thrown at the marl bomb making it explode. A cloud of smoke covered them all for a brief moment. But with a wave of her hand Nemesis cleared the smoke. Standing in front of them shielding her and Lenne was two men with swords in their hands. It was Shuyin and Tidus.

"Tidus", said Rikku surprised. "Shuyin", said Lenne, the same as well. "Ah, the twin boys of here and now", said Nemesis. "funny, I don't remeber sending you invitations to my welcome back party. You may just as well bring me gifts". "Nemesis, this time we finish what we started, it ends now", said Shuyin furiously. "You may have slipped past us this time, but never more", said Tidus in the same fashion. "Nah, another time another day loves. Till next time, Chao bella", said Nemesis. And through a sphere-like portal covered in shimmering darkness disappeared through it. "NO! She got away again", yelled Tidus. "Tidus, it looks like it was for the better. This place isn't lasting long as it did when you were here. Its a was a trap". "Dammit, where the hell do we go from here."

"I got it covered." Shuyin with a wave of his own hand created a portal the same as Nemesis. "Lenne, come on", he said taking her by the hand going through it. "How the hell did he do THAT", said Rikku. "No time, come on". Rikku followed him through it.

The day couldn't have gotten weirder for Rikku. Fighting with keyblades, Nemesis Yuna's other side, sin incarnate. ALl she wanted to do was play spherebreak, but no. Nemesis had to come on this day. Going through some kind of warp she felt cold, a deep chill going through her body as the wind past her whole body. It seemed like forever but she finally landed on firm ground. Her eyes were tightly closed but she didn't want to open them. A hand grabbed her by the scarf and lifted her to her feet. "Open your eyes Rikku", came a soft familiar voice. But it wasn't soft before.


	5. Chapter 5 The darkness

More action is in demand, and many more battles to come. New characters, new excitement. Every week with two new chapters. Get ready for the story of a lifetyme. But I make no promises. No I don't own any of these characters of FFX-2 or X but theones you don't recognize. Have fun (.)

Chapter Five- The Darkness

Rikku opened her eyes to see that she was back in the destroyed city of Luca. Debris and rubble lay wasted everywhere. With Sin in the distance falling apart like building blocks. A black sphere was in the sky sucking the broken Sin into it. Many a ship and in the sky surrounding the scene, including th celsius. Rikku looked around everywhere for Lenne, Shuyin or Tidus, but they were no where to be found. Instead she found leaning against a wall looking at her with ease the same hooded figure as before. "Have a nice trip, heh heh", he said with malice. "Thats funny to you", said Rikku pointing the keyblade at him. "No. It is not I suppose". How did she get here she thought. One minute she was with the others the next she was in Luca. She remembered going through the portal, her body getting cold and the wind surrounding her.

"I brought you here", the hood said walking around her. "And for what, more of your weird cynical mind games", said Rikku turning as he went around her. "No, you see...you have been chosent o kill her, the one who is...Yuna's other side." "Nemesis". "Correct, and you possess the keyblade." "She does too y'know. A black Keyblade". The hood stopped at this mention and looked at her. "S-She has a keyblade? That must be... Oblivion. The keyblade of Darkness. That would make since, but her having a keyblade of her own doesn't. There should only be one keyblade." "Tch, tell her that", said Rikku seating her self on a boulder. "Who are you anyway." "Who is the being of what and the caue of what is, you is the person spoken of in dialogue or sentence". "Well I know what the defintion of those words are, I'm not stupid." "Well I know you're not stupid, I'm just questioning the paradox of asking a masked person who they are." Rikku shook her head stupidly. Sh threw her key blad in the air towards the hooded person in which he looked up. "Made you look", said Rikku as she rushed towards the figures side and pulled the hood off before catching the keyblade and saying "AHA, your a-GIRl?" The figure was a girl! With Fair shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. She smiled, pulling away from Rikku. "Smart, I guess you did make me look after all", she laughed. "The names Kairi." Rikku stared. Her voice turned from a boys to a girls. "Surprised, I know", she said sitting herself down. "Gee, whats with the spooky looin' outfit." Kairi didn't say anything. But then she finally spoke. "I'm part of the rebelist group against Nemesis. I'm a D.A.E.V.A.S.'s member. I'm the second in command to the leader. You have been chosen to help us. You can either be with us or against us. NO is not an option."

"No, I won't join you". "Didn;t I just tell you, NO is no an option. Besides, you'll be free from any attacks by these guys." Kairi summoned a large staff with a reaper at the end, only it was a half moon crescent at the end. "Sano Blade, lets go." Shadows began to arise, large ones that configured themselves into little monsters with yellow eyes. "the heartless Shadows, they come for you and the Key", said Kairi. Rikku with kairi fought them all as they jumped in unison in the air to attack. She moved and with ease slashed through them . "Its not over yet, don't let them touch you or you'll become a heartless yourself." Rikku wished she had told her that sooner, for the shadows gathered around her and grabbed her. She was restrained, and unable to move and felt everything going dark. "Rikku No", said Kairi running towards her. But her sight went black and she couldn't see anything. But with all her might she threw them off. She lusted to destroy everything suddenly, and she was not about to take any prisoners. he dropped the keyblade and began to rapidly slash away at the entire small army of Heartless, realizing that her hands and arms were black. In the end she turned to normal and fell to her knees, tired and worn out. The keyblade came back into her hands, and Kairi put away her weapon of choice. "You never cease to amaze me Rikku", she said.

"Are you alright"? Rikku was shivering. She felt the darkness closing in on her, slowly draining her energy wanting to crave the hearts of people she didn't even know. Never before has she been so cold and her heart racing so fast. She stood wobbly on her feet and finally kept a firm ground. "I'm okay," she said smiling. She tried to shake it off. It wouldn't happen again she thought. "Now will you join us. You'll be protected, and I'm sure you can gain better skills. Not to mention we'll help train you to get stronger to Nemesis level. You can't be her as you are now. Trust me, you'll need our help. Sure you'll be absent without your friends, but we'll make it work, Savvy?" Kairi finished holding out her hand. Hesitant, Rikku thought about it. She couldn't understand why they needed her so bad, but like they said they were a rebelist group against the threat of Nemesis so they couldn't be at all bad. She shook Kairis hand and sighed.

"You gotta put this on, you'll need to hide your appearence. But first, equipment." Kairi made her put on two gauntlets for her arms and a black hooded coat like hers. "Come with me, you'll see were better than your friends".


End file.
